


High Up North（授权翻译）

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 作者：penalteaze原文地址： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141584





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是个超级超级甜的小甜饼，简直纯爱电影，翻得超开心ლ(′▽｀ლ)  
> 有点长，分三章发，喜欢记得给原作者点小红心

***

 

_**我很高兴租借加盟米德尔斯堡，迫不及待地想和大家一起踢球了。** _

Dele读出这些话，大概是他自己说的吧，他情不自禁地苦笑起来。

很高兴。怎么可能，谁会真的想去米德尔斯堡踢球？至少他不想。

是的，他现在很可能经常在一队首发了（英冠），而且这对他的成长有利，是吧。但是这一切不是他想要的。他知道被Pochettino租出去意味着什么。现在还是不要担心太多了。

Dele是个伦敦男孩，这个国家他去过最远的地方就是利物浦了，还是去那里踢客场雨战，每次去他都恨透那地方了。现在他不得不离开他的朋友，他的家，去挽救他不确定自己会不会真正成功的职业生涯。

他必须在和Julian解决他们的事情之前离开他了。好吧，Dele知道发生了什么，Julian也知道，但是他们没有再说这个了。 当他回想起最后一次交流时， 他不寒而栗。

“所以你会走整整一年？”Julian问，咬住下唇，尽量不看Dele的眼睛。

“是，除非他们惦记我，不过我还是会回来看看。”

“真糟糕，Dele，真的很糟糕。”

“我知道……但是，就像他们说的，”他开始瞎编，“这是现在唯一可以挽救我的职业生涯的事情了。 都还没有开始，就要抢救了，哈。”他不期望Julian心疼他，他不明白，永远不会。

“呃，那这对我们来说—— ”Julian停下来思考，然后补充说，“意味着什么？”

“我不知道。”

“一年很长。”

Dele知道Julian想说什么，他不喜欢，但不会告诉他。 “没关系，很多人都会碰上这事的。”

Julian没有回答，Dele知道Julian是在责怪他，Julian并不想碰上这事的。再说了，Julian只是不明白。也许这是他们几个月来一直陷入困境的原因之一。

“等我回来再看看怎么样吧，”Dele小心翼翼地说道，更像是在提问。

“好的，”Julian答应了。Dele感到心理涌起一阵嫉妒，不该有的嫉妒，Julian不属于他。

他的男朋友几乎没有抬头，他凑上前一些，抚摸着Dele的脸颊，他的抚触比接吻还要亲昵。“保重，Del.”

Dele深深地明白，这不仅仅是一句告别那么简单。他接受了。

 

***

 

所以在这里，他穿着一套不是热刺的训练装，四周都是不认识的球员。一切的一切都在提醒他他上个赛季踢的有多差。

他想回家。

 

***

 

他坐在有人为他安顿好的公寓里，黑色的皮沙发上。在下雨。他关上灯，过去的二十分钟，Dele一直在来回解锁又锁定他的手机。

他在想他是不是应该发短信给Julian。他想告诉他，他想他，他不希望他们就这么结束了，他很抱歉，很大程度上是为自己感到抱歉。

最后，他决定给他发短信，他需要向人倾诉，需要告诉别人这一切是多么糟糕。

 

_**安全抵达北方，希望考试顺利，想你。** _

 

然后，他回来打开手机，当他看到Julian已经读了他的信息却没有回答时，失望的感觉一点点蔓延开来。

剩下的夜晚也没有变得好过起来。九点钟，他发现自己坐在沙发上，电视里放着一部关于野生动物的纪录片，而他仍然盯着他的手机。 Winksy 给他发了短信，他不想承认当他看到只是Winksy时他有点失望。 他随便回复了一下，十点钟就去睡觉了。

 

***

 

 早上十一点，他突然意识到， Julian不会回他的消息了。“等我回来再看看怎么样吧”——他们没法知道了。 当他第几百次去看自己发送出的消息时，Julian的头像已经消失了。他拉黑了他。天啊这种事为什么会让他那么难受。

他坐在更衣室的长凳上，尽量不让自己哭出来。当他愤怒地把手机塞回包里时，旁边的人转过身来。

“坏消息吗？”他同情地问道。 他有着金色的头发，蓝眼睛，看起来挺友好。不过Dele还是感觉自己被盯着看了。

他耸耸肩。

“我是Patrick ，”男孩介绍自己，伸出手和Dele握了下。

“Dele，”他微笑着回答。 他没有聊天的心情，根本没有。

“你来自米尔顿凯恩斯，对吧？”他问。

Dele点头作为答复。

“我在那踢了几个月，不过是你没在的时候。”

Patrick 看起来不错，而Dele感觉自己凉得要命，所以他决定至少努力努力振作一下。“噢，现在我们都在这，”他笑着说，“一定是命运。”他一直擅长假笑。

Patrick 把他介绍给了队长Ben。 他和他们俩一起吃了午饭，尽管他满脑子想的都是Julian，但他不能否认他们人很好。 当然，他们不是 Winksy 或Sonny或Harry，但他们很好。

 

***

 

训练比预期的要困难得多，下雨了，他的心思也不在球场上。他越是认为这可能是他的最后一次机会，他就踢得越差，至少这就是Dele的感觉。

其他人似乎都比他更快，更好，更强。真是荒唐，他可是个英超球员啊，他得更好才行。但他不行。

几个星期过去了，白昼越来越短，天黑得越来越早，Dele感到孤单。 有时候他会和Patrick 和Ben出去，有时候他会叫上热刺的朋友，但是通常他们很忙，准备踢欧洲冠军联赛，或者是被教练抓着加训。

他才踢了几场比赛，几次替补出场，但除了唯一的一个进球以外，他没有任何表现。

也许他只是不够好。

 

***

 

当然，他们会在足总杯比赛里对上热刺。一开始他并不想来，反正他也踢不上，但Garry Monk觉得还是把他带来比较好，所以他就来了伦敦，和Patrick 住在一间客房里。

 

Dele从来没有想过这一天会到来，但他一秒都不想再呆在伦敦了，离Julian太近了，近得让人心碎。

他望着酒店的窗户，一边看着雨滴打在玻璃上，一边咬着嘴唇。

他看起来一定特别惨特别可怜，因为Patrick 坐到了他旁边，脸颊红润，脸上还带着同情的笑容。 “想谈谈吗？”

Dele再次看着雨，他觉得很平静。 “嗯？”

“那个，看得出来有什么事情让你很烦恼啊，能告诉我怎么了吗，或者你自己缓缓。 虽然这样说挺不合适的，但是你来到我们这里以后，一直看起来很惨的样子。”

这样说真的很不合适，Dele想。 他想发火，摔门而出，不再和Patrick 讲话，但是他心里有一个小人一直在等别人问他怎么了。他需要倾诉。他耸耸肩。“不知道你在说什么。”

“是的，当然，”Patrick 也不太高兴地白了他一眼，站起身来，挪回到自己的床上，“当你决定说出来的时候，我会准备好听的。”

Dele没有反应，只是一直眼神放空。 他不能告诉Patrick，他现在的感觉有多难受，因为他的生命之爱已经无视了他，这都是他自己的错。他不应该选择足球，足球不像Julian那样爱他，尽管如此，Dele还是比以前更热爱足球。 当别人不爱他时，足球就在那里，是他的栖身之所。除非连足球也不要他了。

晚些时候Dele转向了Patrick ，他正在笔记本电脑上看什么东西。 “我的……女朋友，和我分手了。”感觉不对。那个词使他的心一揪，但是这么说更好。至少现在是这样。

Dele并不以自己的取向为耻，但他知道有时候最好闭嘴。

Patrick坐起来看着他，眼睛里写满了同情。 Dele讨厌同情，他不想要人可怜他。 “哦，对不起，伙计。”

Dele耸耸肩。“还好，还不是最惨的事情。”这也是他经常用来骗自己的话，想着只要他经常重复一遍，它就会变成现实。

“所以你分手是因为你转来这儿了？

“是的。”他不确定。 也许Julian只是等了一个机会来打破僵局，毕竟他已经对Dele的隐瞒感到不开心了一段时间了。Dele说了出来。但它仍然让人痛苦。

“那是什么时候？ 两个月前？”

Dele点头。

“我能体会到分手的难受，Dele，但你应该向前看。”Patrick 倾向于直白说事，有时很讨厌，但在这种情况下，Dele需要残酷的实话。

“我……我只是觉得孤独得要死。”

“嗯，但你不是。 Ben和我，我们是你的朋友，其他人也是，我很确定你在伦敦还有很多朋友。 也许你应该把精力集中在那些让你快乐的人身上，而不是她。”

真烦，他说得有道理。 “我想你没错。”

Patrick笑了，“我不是，我知道我在说什么。”

“对不起啊，我这个样子……”

“我明白了，别担心。 你需要的是振作起来。“

Dele皱眉，“你在想什么？

“别那个表情，Dele，”Patrick笑着说，“等我们回去，我们就带你出去玩儿，我会跟Ben讲的。”

“我还没……”

“不准拒绝！你会来和我们一起玩的。”

几个月来，第一次Dele感觉没那么糟糕了。 是的，他还在难过，但他并不孤单。Patrick是个好人。

 

***

 

“我们总是来这里，”Patrick解释说，同时打开酒吧的门，“东西很好吃，也不是太贵”。

Dele点头的同时也有点困惑，他们好像也不需要省饭钱吧。

“我们经常和几位上学时的朋友见面，”Ben告诉他，“他们在这边读书。”

“啊，好的，”Dele回答道，一边环顾酒吧。 场地不是很大，很舒适，灯光朦胧，电视上还放着足球比赛。

Patrick带领他们走到里面，从门口看不到的桌子旁边，Dele看到三个已经在那里的家伙。 其中一个高个子的金发男孩似乎刚刚开了一个玩笑，另外两个人在笑。 当他笑起来的时候，那双碧蓝的眼睛弯弯的。

“你终于想好要来啦？”其他两个男孩之一问，而Dele仍然在看那个金发男孩。

“是啊，对不起，”Patrick一边露出平日的笑容，一边解释说，“Dele出发前换了大概20套衣服。”他指着Dele的套衫，转过身来。“伦敦男孩！”

“闭嘴，”Dele笑着回答，然后看着他们三人。“很高兴认识你，我是Dele。”

金发碧眼的男孩对他微笑，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着。“我是Eric，”他说道，并且向边上挤了挤，为Dele和Ben腾出空间。

Dele坐在他旁边，也微笑着。

“我是John，”Eric旁边的棕发男孩说。

“我是Oliver，”最后一位，头发也是深色的男孩补充说。

“我要被挤下来了，伙计们，你们可以稍微动一下吗？”Ben笑着问道，所以Dele向Eric的方向挪了挪，直到他们的大腿碰到一起。 感觉很好。 Dele忽略掉它。

“所以告诉我们，”Eric问道，转过身来，“你怎么和这两个人交上朋友的？”

Dele咧嘴笑，“别人花钱雇我看着点他们，好让人家清净清净。”

“他妈的，Del，”Patrick叫道，但他笑了起来。

Dele耸耸肩，“你知道这是唯一的原因。”

“是的，当然是，”Ben装笑点点头，“也有可能是反过来？”

Dele这个晚上过得比他想象中开心。 Ben的朋友很好，喝了几杯啤酒后也没发疯什么的，其他三人一直都保持清醒。 他几乎一直都在跟Eric说话。Eric和Ben从小就是朋友，学习心理学，喜欢棋类游戏。

Dele喜欢他。 在晚上回去的时候，他已经开始期待有一天再见到他了。

 

***

 

“Dele！ 嗨！”

Dele转过身来，看到Eric微微脸红地向他走过来，忍不住冲他微笑。 “嗨，”他轻笑道，“你在这里干什么？”

“和几个朋友在一起，我们在图书馆呆得够久了。”Eric解释道，指了指身后两个男孩和一个女孩，“你呢？

“有点事，主要还是给住的地方买点东西。”

“哦，发现了什么？”Eric兴奋的笑着问道。

“也不是真的有事，”Dele笑道，“我也不知道我想买什么。”

“足球运动员有钱啊，还不知道该怎么花。”Eric眨眨眼，Dele并不像往常那样感到愤怒或恼火。

“是啊。 有人嫉妒，”他回答。

“对啊！”Eric笑了。 他的眼睛几乎笑眯在一起，看起来很……可爱？ 他的整个脸上都洋溢着笑容，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那对碧蓝的眼睛闪烁着快乐。 他很漂亮。

“Eric Dier，你被我看穿啦。”

“我想，”Eric解释道，然后看了看他似乎有点等不耐烦的朋友。 Eric回头看看Dele。 “好吧，无论如何，我们得走了，但是我们可以什么时候一起出去玩！”

“好啊，好啊，”Dele笑着回答，他真的这么想。他想和Eric一起出去玩。

“呃，我在接下来的几个星期里都有很多考试，考完之后呢？ 我可以给你发短信？”

“听起来不错。”

“完美，”Eric递给他电话，当他们的手触碰到时，他羞涩地笑了起来，“存一下你的电话号码，我会给你发短信。”

Dele照做了之后咧嘴一笑，“祝你考试好运，Eric。

“谢谢，”Eric带着Dele见过的最灿烂的笑容回答，轻柔地按了下Dele的手臂，转身走远。

Dele看着他，直到他再也看不到那头金发。 他傻笑着，知道自己看起来肯定很奇怪，但他并不在意。


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

晚上，一个人吃晚饭的时候，Dele收到了一条消息。

E：今天真高兴，对不起，我不得不提前走了。 Eric

Dele将号码存到他的手机里，笑了起来。他不记得见过哪个像Eric一样彬彬有礼的人。好可爱啊。

D：没事没事:)但是你不应该学习吗？

E：别说了://集中不了注意力，我饿，学那些人脑什么的学烦了

D：可以理解……放松一下吧！

E：有什么想法？

D：你比我更熟悉这个小镇。但是你应该吃点东西

E：你忙吗？

D：不忙

E：想和我一起去Nando’s 吗？

 

***

 

“晚餐很棒耶，”Eric说道，把门打开让Dele走出来。

“是的，出于某种原因，这里的味道更好。”

Eric笑了。 “对于一名球员来讲，你胃口很健康。”

“嫉妒了？”Dele轻声问道，上下看着Eric。 他看起来很完美，没有一丝多余的赘肉。 强壮的，线条清晰的大腿，宽阔的肩膀。

“你呢？”Eric也回报以同样的神情和笑声。

“我是个帅哥，Eric，”Dele回答，自己也忍不住笑了。

“当然，”他回答，拉上外套。晚上很冷。“你住在哪里？”

Dele告诉他他住的地址。

“啊，那就顺路啊，我陪你回去吧。”

“你不用……”

“但是我想，”Eric微笑着解释道，“反正要多运动运动。”

“好的，”Dele回答，然后他们开始散起步来。

Eric跟着他，有一段时间，他们只是看着黑夜里路过的几辆车，然后Eric清了清喉咙。 “所以......Ben说你有点失恋......”

Eric问的时候，Dele的面部表情僵住了。 “我不想再提了。”

他想知道是不是米德尔斯堡的水导致这里的人总是乱问问题。

“我明白了，真是太糟糕了，”过了一会，Eric说道，“我……我的男朋友，他忘记了‘彼此的唯一’是什么意思，”他苦笑着解释说，“挺可怕的，那段时间我要靠其他人把我拖出来，我不想见任何人，”他深吸一口气，“但会好起来的。 你会忘记她，你会发现一个人会让你忘记她曾经存在过。”

Dele听他说，很长时间没有回答。 然后他也清了清嗓子，组织着语言。 他知道让Eric等这么久是不公平的。 他微笑着看着他。 “说实话，那是他的损失。你那么好。”

Eric如释重负地长出一口气，“是的，他的损失。”他回以Dele微笑：“很快你也能这么想你的前任了。”

“现在我还不觉得这一天会很快来...”

“我知道失恋很残酷，Dele，但说实话，会好起来的。”

Dele并不是很确信，他感觉Julian已经夺走了他一部分心魂，而且不想再还给他。 他为自己生气而生气，他向Julian敞开自己，想着和他在一起就能很开心。然后他搞砸了。

他耸耸肩。

“相信我，”Eric坚定地说，“如果你需要有人倾听，我就在这里。”

 

***

 

“这是我的宠物，”Eric一边留意着一边解释道，“爱他们，但他们是有史以来训练最差的狗——CISCO！回来！”他抱歉地笑了起来，跑出去追赶金色的拉布拉多。

Dele笑着跟着他，轻松赶上了Eric。 “他们很可爱。 我喜欢狗。”

“是吗？ 我也爱他们，但是，”他停下来拴好Cisco，“他们每次都会强迫我好好锻炼一会。”

Dele笑了笑，“我家的狗总是去冒险，他最好的朋友是我们的邻居家的猫。”

“噢，好可爱，”Eric笑了笑，“他叫什么名字？

“Hugo，”Dele回答，叹了一口气，“我想他……”他拉下针织衫的袖子，遮住双手，气温已经越来越低了。

“我明白，我也会想念这两个小混蛋。 如果你喜欢——我的意思是，我们可以一起多遛遛他们？”

Dele看着Eric。 他似乎有点不太确定，他的脸颊比平时更红了一点。 “我很喜欢，”他笑着回答。

“是吗？ 太好了！“他清了清嗓子说，”我的意思是……有人在走路的时候说说话真好。”他脸红了。

“我也觉得会很有意思，”Dele笑道。 “只要不下雨，”他眨了眨眼。

“呃，这我不能保证，”Eric回答，“毕竟我们在米德尔斯堡。”

“我知道我知道。冬天快到了，”Dele低声说道，“现在已经很冷了，真的到了冬天会冷成什么样？”

“你冷吗？”Eric看着他问道，有点担心，“戴我的围巾吧。”

“不，不，没关系！ 我不想你冻着了，我冻一下没事，”Dele赶紧答道。

“别担心我，”Eric说道，递给他一条蓬松的围巾，“我不容易感冒。”他笑着说：“我可不是伦敦男孩。

“嘿！”Dele笑了，在他的胳膊上打了一下。

Eric咯咯笑了起来，上下扫视了一下Dele，“一点肥肉也没有，难怪你会冷呢。”

Dele狗狗眼看了他：“你这样一讲我觉得我有危险啊！”说着把自己裹进Eric的围巾里。他的围巾好好闻，既温暖又舒服。

“好像任何人都可以让你觉得有危险啊Dele，”Eric笑着揉了揉他的背。

Dele哼了一声，“你不知道你的话有多损人。”他想板着脸，但很可惜失败了，还是忍不住爆发出笑声。

Eric也笑了起来，Dele意识到他有多喜欢他的笑声。他想让Eric一直一直笑，只是为了多听听他的笑声。

这天晚上，Dele自从搬到北方以来第一次没有看他的手机有没有收到来自Julian的消息。

 

***

 

傍晚，Dele又踢了一场糟糕的比赛。没人会感到惊讶，他不记得上一次他踢一场好球是什么时候了。 Patrick脸上的怜悯之情让他感到惭愧。

他一直讨厌这种同情。人们认为他们理解你，但他们实际上是看不起你。

他躺在沙发上，划着屏幕翻他的推特话题。自从他有点名气以来，他一直在这样做。Dele知道这是一种自虐，但是他无法阻止自己去看那些东西，特别是在他表现不好的时候。

当门铃响起时，他正读一条特别气人的推特读到一半。Dele知道会是Patrick或Ben，来喊他振作起来。他翻了个白眼，准备慢慢地走到前门把他们送走。

“嗨，”Eric说，当Dele打开门时。他的脸颊一如既往的红润，头发湿漉漉的，可能因为下雨了。

“哦，”Dele才反应过来，“是你。”

Eric有些拘束地笑了笑。“你在等别人吗？ 我不能再像上次那样走了！”

“没有！不，没关系，”Dele走到一边，让Eric可以进来，“我没想到会有人来。”他把Eric的外套挂起来。

“我希望我没有打扰你要做的事，”Eric在跟着Dele进入客厅时说道。

“别担心，我没有打算做什么。你想喝点什么吗？”

“唔，茶可以吗？”Eric坐在沙发上。

Dele点头，去厨房泡一杯茶。 在这样做的时候，他想知道是不是Ben让Eric来看看他的。他觉得这事也许和他的队长有点关系。Dele希望情况并非如此，他希望Eric来看他是因为Eric自己想看他。

“谢谢。”Dele从厨房回来，Eric喝了一口茶，笑了起来。 “我刚和朋友看了比赛，觉得我应该在回家的路上来一下。”

比赛。Eric看了。Eric就那么看着Dele尴尬地踢了73分钟。他想找个地缝钻进去，虽然他讨厌别人可怜他，但他还是觉得自己太让人难过了。

Dele不回答。

“想谈谈吗？”Eric问他，他的声音温和，并不带着那种怜悯。

Dele摇了摇头，“不是很想。”说实话他宁愿把这个忘了。 做个平庸的球员——或者还要更差那种——他从来没有做好这件事情。

Eric咬着自己的嘴唇，斟酌着语言，“我明白这一点。 但是很多时候谈一谈会有点帮助的。”

“没有什么好说的，不是吗？ 我踢得那么烂，”Dele耸耸肩。 他连他唯一擅长的事情都做不好了。

“不是这样的，”Eric有些激动地说道。

“我不指望你明白。”

“我也踢过球，你知道吗？ 其实现在还踢，”Eric说，看着地板，“只是我水平不行……实际上这就是我会认识Ben的原因。

Dele有一种想要拥抱Eric的冲动。 他不知道该怎么回答。 “我还不够好。 我做什么都不会成功。”

Eric看着他，他的目光流连在Dele的脸上。“你——”他犹豫地说道，“你那么厉害，为什么要对自己这么刻薄？”

Dele感觉自己脸上一热，他看向了别处。

 “我离厉害差得远呢。”他试图把这几个月来的感受组织成语言。 “我唯一擅长的就是踢球，而现在我甚至都踢不好。 我放弃了一切.……却什么都没得到。”

Julian的样子从他的脑海里飞闪而过。他现在没有那么想他了，但那种痛苦还在。 虽然这不是真的痛苦，更像是做出注定会后悔的决定时的恐惧。

“嗨，”Eric回答说，“你擅长踢球，大家都看在眼里。我认为问题出在这，”他指着他的脑袋，“而不是出在你的脚上。”

“呃？”

Eric叹了口气，“我感觉到你在担心会发生什么。”他看着Dele。 “我妈妈经常说‘如果总是担惊受怕，你永远无法享受生活’。我想你必须放手，不要想太多了。”

他说的是对的，Dele知道，但他从来没有被吓到过。 “怎么？”

Eric咯咯的笑了起来，“就拿我来说吧……在出柜之前，我感到非常害怕，但后来我发现其实没有什么不一样的。 当然，有些人是很混蛋，但那些人对我来说并不重要。 我才意识到，之前的紧张都没必要。 过了一段时间，你就能完全不在乎那些了……”

“这不是很容易的事，不是吗？”Dele问道，并不是因为他不相信Eric，而是因为他非常他妈的确定自己已经努力不去在意那些事了。

“当然了，但你又有什么损失呢？”

Dele咬着嘴唇，“没事。 这是我最后的机会。”

“那么，你最好抓住它，”Eric微笑着回答。 “我知道你会让他们看看你的本事。”

他看着Eric，不禁被他的乐观所感染。 “我会尽力。”

“你当然会了，而且你会成功的。”

 

***

 

在接下来的比赛中，Dele打进一球。 这就像有人摁下了开关，他感觉非常自在。 场上的每一秒都让他感觉更好，更强，他终于做到了。

其他人来和他一起庆祝，Patrick兴奋地拥抱着他，大声嚷嚷着，但是Dele只能想到Eric。他很肯定是Eric的建议让他进的这个球。他希望Eric就在看台上，他希望他看到自己的表现。

 

***

 

“你不能看他了，Eric，”Patrick解释说，“他现在是我们的大明星了。”

Eric白了他一眼，但是笑了，“是的，是的。”

“我们的意思是，”Ben一本正经说道，“你敢碰他一下，我们就杀了你。”

Dele有点脸红，希望他们不会在昏暗的灯光下察觉到。他已经好久没有被表扬过球场表现了。这感觉很好。“你有病啊，”他笑着回答，然后从Ben，身边钻过去，坐到Eric旁边。

Patrick回击了一句什么，但是Dele没听进去，他正在忙着对Eric笑。

Ben坐到Dele旁边——一如既往——而Dele则向Eric挪了挪来腾出空间。

“你上场比赛踢得很好，”Eric欣慰地说，向Dele靠近了一些。

“不是好，Eric，”Patrick用指责Eric是地球上最笨的人的夸张语气解释道，“是超级棒！”。

“一场超级棒的比赛，”Eric白了那边一眼，纠正了自己的措辞。他冲Dele咧嘴笑着，眼睛亮闪闪的。 “我想知道你是怎么突然踢得那么好的。”

Dele害羞地笑了，感觉有点不自在。他想私下里感谢Eric，没有其他人在场，现在他只好小声说一句“谢谢”。

“不客气，”Eric眨了眨眼。这个眨眼的动作让Dele的心扑通扑通跳起来，他的指尖发痒。

幸好服务员在其他人打断他们之前到来了，Dele感激了一下。他觉得他和Eric讲的东西不应该被其他人听到。

他们整晚聊天庆祝，Dele也喝了一杯啤酒。 当他们决定散场回家的时候是十一点，血管里的肾上腺素让Dele没觉得累。

当Eric和他走向衣柜去拿衣服的时候，Dele看着Eric。“你看起来很累，”他说，咬了下嘴唇，“你还好吗？”

Eric叹了口气，“呃，太晚了，Del。”

“不是说这个，你知道的。”

Eric沉默了一会儿，穿上外套，然后他看着Dele，耸了耸肩。 “我觉得压力有点大。”

Dele环顾四周。其他人已经在外面等着，他把手放到Eric的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛。 “我不喜欢听到这个。”

Eric憋红了脸，“没关系，别担心。”

“想谈谈吗？

“我还行，”Eric回答说，“不想用我的破事毁掉你的一天。”

Dele皱眉道，“不会的。 Eric，你帮了我那么多。这不是单方面的事情好吗，我也想帮帮你。“

Eric有点尴尬地笑起来，“我们……我们走吧，其他人还等着我们呢。”

“是的，”Dele点点头，“跟我回家，我们可以说话，好吗？”

Eric叹了口气，“好吧。”

“所以，”Dele过了一会儿说，“是什么让你压力很大？”他们坐在沙发上，Dele坐在这头，Eric拿着一杯茶坐在那头。

Eric看着他的杯子，牙齿磨着他的嘴唇。“学校里的事......”

Dele同情地笑道：“多告诉我点嘛，Eric。”

他叹了口气：“我不知道，我只是觉得一切都太过了。 我一直想研究心理学，但现在我甚至都不知道我接下去想干什么。 但是我已经做了这么长时间了，要放弃也太傻了，尤其是我还没有退路。如果我做出了什么成果还行，但如果没做出来呢，所有这一切都不都白干了吗。 我从来没有觉得这样傻，”他一口气说了一大堆，不得不深吸一口气，“所以……”

“有时候有这种感觉是正常的，”Dele靠近Eric，直到坐到他旁边，“如果这样不好，你会有办法解决的，会好起来的。 我知道，发现自己的梦想可能不再是你的梦想挺难受的，但有时候确实会发生这种情况。“

Eric默不作声，摆弄着手里的杯子。

“也许你只是暂时不喜欢它了，等下学期开始，你又会喜欢上它了呢。如果你没有，那么可能还会有别的东西等着你，你会爱上它，那也超棒的。Eric......“他等着，直到Eric看着他，”你不傻，“Dele把杯子放在桌子上，”你是我认识的最好看，最聪明，最有意思的人了。

Eric红了脸，“我不是...”

“是的，”Dele非常激动地回答，“你那么好啊。”他倾身向前，轻轻抚摸着Eric的脸颊。 他只想让Eric知道他是多么可爱得要命，又好看，又聪明，他是那么好啊。

当Dele吻上Eric的时候，他的心脏在胸腔里猛撞。 一开始Eric还没有回应他，但是过了一会Eric回吻了他，手移到了Dele的背上抱住了他。 Eric的嘴唇那么柔软，嘴里那么火热，尝起来有薄荷茶的味道。 Dele希望这个吻永远都不要结束。


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

“那么圣诞节你会做什么？”再次见面时，Eric问他。

他们又在一起遛狗了，外面天气很冷。 Dele看着Cisco和Clay在泥地里玩耍，心想这就是他能几乎坐到Eric腿上的原因。 自从那天晚上他们再也没有接过吻过。 那天晚上Dele一直没睡着，满脑子想的都是他会不会进展太快了。

“不，大概不做什么，”他耸了耸肩答道。

Eric转过头看着他，脸上露出一丝忧虑。

“呃，我家里人都住在伦敦，除了他们，我也没什么人可以一起庆祝，不是吗？”

“听起来好孤单啊，”Eric说，咬着他的下唇。

“反正我们要训练，我不在乎。”他当然不在乎。

“如果你想加入我们，我会去问问我妈。 我们人这么多，再多一个人也没关系，“Eric解释说，灿烂地对Dele微笑，对他的点子感到非常满意。

Dele脸红了一下，“我不知道，Eric，我都没有见过他们......”

“好吧，那我们就在圣诞节见吧！ 我相信他们不会介意的。“

“真的吗？”

Eric点了点头，他原本被冻红的脸颊变得更加红了。 “我真的很想你来和我们一起过。”

Dele对他微笑。 他无法形容此刻心中的感觉，就好像有人搬走了他所有的重负，他又可以重新呼吸了。他想感谢Eric带走了这种可怕的感觉。“你真好。”

Eric轻笑，“呃，我在努力。”

“你......你真的非常好。”

Eric的脸红透了，转头看着地上。“你也是。”他牵起Dele的手轻轻地握住。

也许他没有进展得太快。

Dele的心砰砰直跳。

 

***

 

“我听说Eric邀请你过圣诞节？”Patrick两天后在午餐时问他。

Dele红了下脸。 他不明白为什么，但他觉得自己像被抓了现行一样。 他清了清喉咙，抬起头，“是的，他请我了。”

Patrick笑了，“很酷，我保证会很有意思，他的兄弟姐妹都特别疯。”

兄弟姐妹。是的，Eric已经告诉过他了。 Dele希望他们会喜欢他。 “嗯，”他喃喃地说。 他不知道该回答什么。

“你们两个在一起玩得很多，是吗？”听起来不算是八卦，只是感兴趣。

“是啊，”Dele答道，“我们经常一起遛狗。 我想我家的狗了...“

“又忘了，他们的名字叫什么来着？ Cisco和……”

“Clay.”

“嗯，就是叫这个。他们太闹腾了，“他笑着说。

 

“我喜欢他们，”Dele有点想反驳。

“还有Eric。”

Dele沉默了几秒钟，“我也喜欢他。”Partrick微笑着说：“我们都喜欢他，他是个很棒的小伙子。 你打算送他什么？”

Dele感觉很舒畅，这样聊到Eric，还能大方说出自己喜欢他。“我——真的不知道，”Dele回答。

“好吧，我相信你会想到什么让他开心的东西。”

“你不提示我一下吗？”Dele笑了笑。

“呃，我想你自己能想到的。 我会送他些你们都会喜欢的东西。”

“你的意思是音乐会门票之类的？”

Patrick大声笑了起来，笑得嘴里的面都要掉出来了。 “是啊，”他暂停把吃的咽下去，又开始狂笑“就是像这样的东西啊哈哈哈。”

“有什么好笑的？”Dele问道，说实话他不知道笑点在哪。 他真的想让Patrick帮帮忙为Eric挑一份礼物。

“没什么，Dele，”Patrick仍然笑着回答。“就是......我不知道啦，想下你想他给你什么吧，”他耸耸肩。

“你一点用都没有嘛，”Dele叹了口气。

帕特里克微笑着，“朋友不就是这样的嘛。”

 

***

 

“圣诞快乐，”Dele在Eric开门后大笑起来。

“圣诞快乐，Dele，”Eric回答，并把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住。 他们这样抱了好久，对于朋友而言也太久了。 Dele闭上眼睛，呼吸着Eric的气息。 他闻起来很香。

“赶紧他妈把门关上，Eric，冻死了！”一个女孩在他们后面喊道。

Dele睁开眼睛，脸刷地红了，从Eric的怀里挣出来。 她长得和Eric一样，头发颜色更深一点。

“Frank，你真是好烦哦，”Eric翻了个白眼回答她。 他等Dele脱下外套挂起来，然后他笑盈盈地看着他，让Dele内心又小鹿乱撞起来。 “这是我的姐姐Francesca ，”他介绍道。

 

Dele和她握了握手，“很高兴见到你，我是Dele.”

Francesca笑了，“我知道，Eric一直在说你呢。”

Eric的脸颊红了，他转过身，“闭嘴。”

他笑道：”别担心，这样很可爱呀。”

“噢，看，你很可爱呀Eric，”Francesca逗他。

“你走开啦，”Eric笑着回答，然后他看着Dele，“我会把你介绍给大家，然后......如果你喜欢的话，我们可以去我以前的房间玩点有意思的。今晚我们就是吃饭和下下棋什么的。”

“听起来不错，”Dele回答。 要面对Eric全家人，他有点紧张，但是还是努力假装没事的样子。

Eric搂着他，把手放在Dele的背上，冲他笑了笑。“大家都在客厅里，来吧，我给你介绍一下。”

Eric带领他走过一段贴着家人照片的走廊。 Dele想停下来看看他们。

走廊通向一个大客厅，壁炉里生着火，大家都聊着天。当Eric和Dele走进来时，他们马上停了下来。Dele脸上一烫。

“大家好，这是Dele。 我相信你们都认识他，“Eric笑着说。 他又看着Dele笑了笑，然后指着一名中年男子。 “这是我爸，那个，”他指着一个长得像他的女人，“是我妈妈。”

Dele礼貌地微笑着，“很高兴见到您。 谢谢您让我和大家一起庆祝。“

“哦，不，是该谢谢你来和我们一起庆祝呢，”Eric的妈妈回答，并且起身欢迎他。

Eric的爸爸跟着握着他的手，告诉他他在昨天的比赛中表现得有多出色。

“我给你们带了些东西，谢谢您，”Dele一边说着，递给他们一瓶昂贵的葡萄酒。

“亲爱的，不用这么客气，”Eric的妈妈笑着说，“不过还是非常感谢你！”

“需要的，”Dele答道，”Eric邀请我，我真的很高兴。“

Eric的爸爸笑了起来，“多一个人也没什么不好，”他说，“家里其他人也都带着伴来嘛。”他看了看自己的孩子们。

“这样家里就感觉很热闹了呢，”Eric回答，笑着说，“来吧，我带你看看我家。”

他妈妈点点头：“好呀，等你爷爷奶奶来了，我们一起喝点茶......”她看着手表，“再过一个半小时吧”。

 

“好，到时候我们就下来，”Eric说，“如果要我帮忙就打电话叫我。”然后他带着Dele爬上陡陡的楼梯。

“是这间吗？”Dele问道，指着一扇贴满明信片的门。

“嗯，”Eric答道，打开门，“进来吧。”

“挺不错的呀，”Dele坐到床上，这是房间里唯一能坐的地方，“比我的房间还大。”

Eric轻笑道：“我出去住的时候搬走好多东西，就是这样了。”他坐到Dele旁边，腿挨在了一起。

Dele看着他，“我有东西送给你，不是什么很值钱的东西，但我希望你会喜欢它。”

“噢，”他回答，脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容，“你不用送我东西啦。”

“嘿，因为你我才不至于一个人过节，送你东西是应该的啦，”Dele回答，把礼物塞给他。

“不用谢我，”Eric微笑着解释道，“这是我从小到大最棒的圣诞节，因为我可以和你一起过啊。”

Dele红了脸，他不知道该说什么，所以他清了清喉咙。“我知道按理来说你应该等到明天早上再拆它，但是我想看看你的反应。”

Eric轻笑，“呃，我不太在乎这个传统的啦，”他开始拆礼物的包装。 “软软的......噢！”他拿出一条蓬松的围巾，笑了起来。“好喜欢，谢谢你啊！”

Dele笑了起来，“这样我就可以留着你的那条了，就是我偷走的那条。”他没告诉过Eric他拿走了那条围巾，因为它太好闻了，就像Eric一样。 他身上的味道仍然令他疯狂。

“啊，我懂了，”Eric眨眨眼睛，“我也有东西要给你。”

“哦不用的！”

“你送我东西我就不能回礼吗？不公平！”Eric回道，从架子上拿出一个小袋子。“这是给你的。”他坐下来说。

“谢谢你，”Dele回答，打开小小的天鹅绒袋子偷看里面。 发现礼物是什么后，他惊谔地抬头看他。 “这太贵重了！”

Eric才不管Dele怎么想：“看到它你就能想起我了。”

“好像我需要有东西提醒才会想你似的……”Dele回答，深情看着Eric的眼睛。“帮我戴上它吗？”他笑着问道。 他依然无法相信Eric送给他礼物。和他、和他的家人一起庆祝圣诞节已经是非常美好的礼物了。

“当然，”Eric把黑色皮革手镯给他戴上，扣上了扣子，他的手指在Dele的手腕上跳动，“好啦，戴好了。”

“谢谢你，”Dele握住他的手，用拇指轻轻地抚摸着。世界上没有什么比和Eric在一起更好了，连进球也比不上。

Eric咬了咬自己的下唇，空着的手捧上Dele的脸，抚摸着脸颊柔软的皮肤。“这也是个礼物哦，”他笑着说，然后凑上去吻住Dele。


End file.
